Over the Edge Over Again
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: Thanrien, Daughter of Elrond, lived in a perfect world until her genetic mutation erupts inside her being, corrupting her soul and innocence. She slowly succumbs to the darkness that forced it's way inter her mind. And one day, she fears that she will not be able to resist the dark thoughts anymore. "Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires." LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm close to giving up :p  
I love writing but I don't have the time, or I keep changing my mind on everything, or something.  
**

**Let me know how you guys/ladies like this remake :)**

**I will be writing EVERYDAY but I probably won't post chapters everyday because I'll be writing paragraphs just so I can spread myself out and I want to write longer chapters. It takes me about an hour to two hours to type a full chapter because I'm constantly pulling stuff out of my buttocks and making things up as I go (actually when I'm showering or laying in bed, I think of dramatic things or scene openings but I forget by the time I get to my computer)  
Anyhoo, I also run a blog on Tumblr in which I'm very active but it's been getting a little time consuming because 95% of the time are photo shopped by me so that takes a while. Plus I have classes to take (Just ended the semester with a 4.0) anyhoo, there you have it :)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blog on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**"This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it – but he must not get it."  
-Gandalf**

_**"Long ago, there existed a land unlike any other. The land was filled with flourished meadows, thriving kingdoms, and it's inhabitants loved and protected the lands. Everything seemed perfect until a dark power flooded the lands, spreading chaos among the people. A terrifying ainur known as Sauron, the Black Hand, took the dark lands, Mordor, into his grasp. Soon, he began raising armies of Orcs and other mutants and through power and wealth, he corrupted the hearts of Men.  
**_

_**"Focusing on the Elvish race, Sauron encouraged and assisted the Elves in forging the Rings of Power, though in secret Sauron forged his own, the One Ring, to rule the Elvish rings. 'One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in darkness, bind them.' However, as soon as Sauron put the Ring on his finger the Elves sensed his treachery, and removed their rings and hid them.**_

_**"With this, Sauron became outraged and cursed an almighty elvish maiden, poisoning her blood and promising her that in each generation of her descendants will be plagued with the curse. And with this curse comes the mutation and whispers from the Dark Ones. He would only end the curse if the One with the Golden Ring answers the whispers and becomes his servant for eternity.  
**_

_**"Our story begins in 2771 T.A. in Erebor, an isolated mountain northeast of the Mirkwood Realm..."**_

**•••**

An elven noblewoman with ivory skin stood on the edge of a hill, watching the clouds pass through the sky in gentle waves with her crimson eyes. Her long curled hair, that resembled the midnight sky, bounced as the wind brushed her hair from her structured face. She was graceful like an angel, beautiful like a goddess. However, under her perfect skin laid a demon so deep that hell itself spat it back out. Her eyes burned like the fiery depths of hell and she was as pestilent as any dragon, such as the one she was hunting. She was the hunter, and he was her prey, her biggest trophy.

He laid deep in the mountain, claiming it for himself. He, King Under the Mountain, would soon face the she-elf in a legendary battle for no one had the courage to face the beast. Smaug, the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. Smaug, the Magnificent. Smaug, the Terrible. She had a bone to pick with him for she wanted her stolen blade back from him.

_'That's right, I'm coming for you.'_

**_•••_**

**_"She fought Smaug for two days and two nights, using every last drop of sweat until the beast caught her from behind, blasting her with his mighty fire. She escaped with her life, but the flesh on her back and arm melted off, causing her to writhe in pain."_**

"You come into my home and challenge _me_ at _my_ doorstep. I am SMAUG! I kill when I wish! I am strong, strong, STRONG! My armor is like tenfold shields! My teeth like swords! My claws, spears! The shock of my tail, a thunderbolt! My wings, a hurricane! And my breath, death!" The crimson scaled dragon roared, rattling the chamber of golden objects. She collapsed on the ground, trying to huddle her burned arm under her body for protection, but it was no use. Her flesh kept burning and burning and her fingertips grew number by the second until she could not feel her arm.

"I am fire, I am death!" He roared once more before a radiant light blinded the two. The girl started to fall into the dark abyss in her mind after seeing an angelic man stand between her and the beast.

**•••**

_**"She was carried out like a baby by none other than the Evlish King himself. Once Thranduil and the unconscious elf in his arms were at a safe distance from the mountain, he laid her down and examined the damages. Her skin would heal, but the felling in her arms and back would be very weak and tender. That's if she made it through the night, but all he had to do was make it back home where his men could treat her wounds and stop the burning from**** spr****eading**** throughout her body.**_

_**"The dragon won the battle, almost completely unharmed except for a couple of gashes in his mouth and wings, which would recover. A hundred years was like a blink of an eye to the King Under the Mountain. "We shall battle once more, Thanrien, daughter of Elrond and servant of Sauron."**_

_**•••**_

**2894 T.A.**

**Minas Morgul**

_**"She was ready, her arrow straight and true. All she had to do was release the nock of her arrow, and there it would zip through the air and strike the Witch-King of Angmar's flying demon mount, the fell-beast. She waited for the opportune moment, then the flash of lightning cracked. She stayed in the shadows, the rain flooding the mud under her feet. It was now or never. **_

_**"Her arrow zipped through the shadows like a bold of lightning, threatening anything it pierced. But - her arrow broke."**_

'What in name of the Creator?' She concealed herself back into the shadows, but it was too late, she was spotted. Before she could take another breath, the WItch-King stood before her, mace in one hand an a blade in the other. She dodged each swing, by only fractions of a second -

**_"Some say she can slow down time. Others say she can predict the near future, knowing when and where her enemy will strike. She may have cursed blood, but not all is bad. She wins her battles, no matter how small the chance. This is why she's the Heroin of Legend."_**

Again and again the King swung, each time missing by the fractions of a second. She was swift and graceful, and as if dancing, she drew her long sword and swung back at the King, ribbing his black robes and knocking the blade out of his hand. He hissed, causing the Dark Ones to chant evil thoughts into her mind. _He_ was near. _He_ was coming for her.

Distracted from the continuous whispers, the Witch-King drew his blade and pierced her right above her breast-plate. She gasped at the pain, never once being touched by such a dark power. Flashes of Sauron corrupted her mind and she fell to her knees, trying desperately to stop the bleeding in her chest, but the crimson liquid just kept pouring and pouring. Two elven guards pulled her limp body away. Her eyes turned pale, and there she was stuck in the Shadow World with the piece of the blade still deep inside her body.

**•••**

_"Come to me, my servant of darkness. I know of the power in which you seek. Come to me, and it will be yours. Come young one, but only after you have killed them all. They're planning to use you as a weapon of destruction. Is this what you want? No, you want to be free. You want to have power and I can promise you an eternal life full of your wildest dreams."_

"Stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I feel like this story is kind of like Macbeth (If you haven't read it, DO IT!) so I'm going to use some of their quotes (Which I DO NOT own!)  
**

**Spent DAYS trying to plot out everything. Damn. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blog on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires. The eye wink at the hand, yet let that be which the eye fears, when it is done, to see."  
-The Tragedy of Macbath; Act 1, Scene 4**

**•••**

**3001 T.A.**

She rose from her slumber, her muscles rolling as she stretched. A small scar on her chest was proof that the stories from centuries ago were true. It only brought her discomfort and pain when _he, _the one who struck her down, was near. She breathed in the sweet intoxication of summer, and tonight was the Summer's Solstice. Tonight, her kin and those who inhabited in Rivendell and Lorien would gather around and feast to another successful summer.

She walked toward her golden bowl, pouring water from her golden jug into it. She hesitated, but she cupped her hands and took in a large inhale and washed her face. With water still dripping from her eyelashes, she kept her eyes closed while reaching for her towel, however feeling something made from a different type of fabric. "Finally you awoke." A harmonious voice, filled with grace and passion, said. Thanrien jumped at the sudden voice, knocking over the jug and spilling it's contents all over her wooden floor. As she took a couple of startled steps back, she slipped in the water and landed on the floor.

Staring up with burning red eyes, she said, "M-Mother? What in the Creator's name are you doing here?" She slowly got back on her feet, never once taking her eyes off the beautiful, silver-haired woman before her. She was robed in ivory, her silver locks hung down below her waist, and a sweet smile which also stretched from ear to ear was mounted upon her perfect face. "You have grown to become a beautiful woman, my daughter."

"When did you get here? I mean... does father know?" As the young elf spoke, her mother reached out her hand, gently extending it to the scar on the young elf's chest. Once her finger touched it, Thanrien collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. Blood poured between her fingers as she tried to stop the blood, and she was having flash backs of the night she faced the Witch-King. Between her huffs and groans, Thanrien looked up to her mother, whose eyes were now blood-red, filled with power and evil. "Answer to his calls. Become one of us. Then you'll see the world for what it truly is."

Thanrien squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was all just a nightmare. But the pain, it would not stop. She gasped for air, but it only filled her lungs with fire. _"Answer to his calls."_ A thousand dark voices whispered to her. _"Become one of us. Then you'll see the world for what it truly is."_

"No..." She ground, rolling on her back. When her eyes opened again, her mother was replaced by her concerned father. "Thanrien, what's wrong?" He took her into his arms, cradling her in his chest like he used to when she was a child. "Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling her away to examine her. She was covered in water, and she was shaken up and shivering. Her eyes glanced everywhere but where he was, looking for her mother. "W-Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Mother. I... I saw her. She was standing here." She looked down at her chest, there was no blood, no irritated skin, no sign of anything. _'Was it just my imagination? No, I... I could feel her touch. I felt the pain, the blood between my fingers.'_

"My daughter, you are not well. You must get some rest." He stood up, helping his young daughter to her feet and escorted her back to her bed. She knew she wasn't imagining it, but how was she supposed to prove it? "I will check up on you before the party. Until then, please get some rest." She did as her father obeyed, and laid in bed, ignoring her wet gown and hair. She sighed to herself after her father left, wishing there was some way to explain what happened.

**•••**

It was getting late, the sun was starting to descend from the blue sky. Lord Elrond was greeting his coming guests from Lorien and even some from the Mirkwood Realm decided to join the party. Lady Arwen was beside her father, smiling at the people, but her eyes showed sorrow. Her older sister was not doing so well. She kept speaking of seeing mother and the old wound seemed to make her paranoid. Every night for the past two months, she would scout around the palace, drawing her blade at every slight noise. Some mornings, she would scream in bloody murder as if she was in a pool of blood. She would stop eating for days and just sit in her room, or she would pace back and forth in the main hall. Arwen was scared of her sister's condition, never before has she seen her so... upset.

**•••**

As her father and younger sister were out, greeting the guests, Thanrien was preparing herself. Not for the party, but for something completely different. She was going to run from this safe haven and travel to where no one would find her. She knew she was a threat to her people, and one day she will snap and accidentally slaughter those who rested deep within her heart. She would go to as far west as she could, maybe catch a boat to an unknown land. She needed to be somewhere where people didn't know who she was, and preferably know that she was an elf. She could cover her ears and play along as a typical woman, starting a new life.

She stood on the windowsill, looking back into her chamber. Before grief and sorrow could interfere, she jumped off into the night, scaling rooftops until she could reach the small gate and slip through. While running through the woods, her heart started to squeeze, telling her to forget this stupid plan and return home. But she refused to look back. She was gone now, and she would never return until she knew she was rid of this treacherous mutation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG IT'S BEEN TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Well 13 Days but you get it!  
Anyhoo I have a three day weekend so I plan on updating my (stupid) Tumblr (since I lost so many followers during my absence) and hopefully get through two, maybe three chapters by Tuesday**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED AND BEEN PATIENT!  
IT REALLY FEELS GOOD COMING BACK TO EVEN MORE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS AND SO MANY VIEWS**

**300+ VIEWS FOR JUST TWO CHAPTERS!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LITERALLY LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Hope everyone had a great Valentine's  
(Some random guy threatened to beat my ass for no reason WTF)**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blog on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

* * *

_**"Yet do I fear thy nature; It is too full o' the milk of human kindness To catch the nearest way: thou wouldst be great; Art not without ambition, but without The illness should attend it."  
- The Tragedy of Macbeth; Act 1, Scene V**_

**Chapter III:**

A ranger she would become; nothing more, nothing less. She would blend into the crowd like a speck of dirt. No one would know her face nor name. They would never see her flawless skin nor her pointed ears until she was very far away, or at least until her name was forgotten. _'The age of the Elves are coming to an end.'_

The Great Sauron was back and she could feel the dark entities flowing into her mind. Everyday, the clouds grew darker, the trees were dying, and the scent of Orc was spreading. She could feel it, a great war would break out. And where will she lie? Would she travel to distant lands and allow this evil corrupt the lands she once called home? Or would she possibly die on the battlefield, next to her fallen kin? Or worse, be taken captive and watch everything she loved crumble below her knees and become a slave to the Dark Lord.

Her eyes snapped open from the crackling of the camp fire. She sighed, leaning back against a boulder, watching the night sky twinkle at her. _'Where will I be when all hell breaks lose?'_ She pondered, almost regretting her decision of fleeing. She was in the outskirts of Bree, laying in a rocky hill in the middle of the night. She feared nothing in the darkness, for her enemies were long gone or hiding in their towers. Her only fear was the whispers which drove her mad. They taunted her, pushed her towards the darkness, and when she got closer to _him_, the whispers were screams. Screams of her dead kin, or those to soon die. The ones she loved, pleading for mercy as her steps grew closer to Mordor.

A snap of a twig caused her nerves to jump, and she grasped the hilt of her sword, ready to pounce at any moment. But there was no movement, no sound, no threat. But she could sense it, another being in her presence. The smell of pines and leaves fumed the air around her, her keen senses tracking the sent to a nearby boulder. Now on her haunches, she released the hilt and quietly grasped her bow, bringing it before her. Her fingers grazed the feather from her arrow, which was still resting in her quiver. Before it was too late, Thanrien pulled the arrow to her bow, pointing it at a dark shadow. Narrowing her eyes, she realized the scent of Mirkwood and the ivory strings of hair hanging down to his chest.

Lowering her bow in disbelief, she took a step back, getting a better view of her late night visitor.

"You- But I-. I almost shot you!" She proclaimed in shock. _'How long was he following my trail?'_

"But you didn't. Mellon, nae saian luume'(It has been too long, friend)." The man spoke in familiar tongue. Thanrien took another step back, shaking her head, still is disbelief.

"Sut an? (How long?)" She stuttered, relaxing yet shifting on her feet.

"Sut an mani? (How long what?)"

"Have you been following my trails."

"A long time, Thanrien. Your father told my father about your disappearance some night ago."

"And ordered you to come find me?"

"No, not at all. I'm here on a different mission."

"Mani uma lle merna? (What do you want?)" The man dressed in pine green took several steps closer, close enough to gently grab the embroidered bow out of Thanrien's hand. She took no steps away from him, but she tensed up, however knowing he would do no harm to her.

_**"Friends from childhood, they grew up in the forests, training together, fighting together, and laughing together. She was someone special to him, and him to her. Although they never announced their love for each other, many new that one day they would stay by each other's side, no matter the cost. And even though she was a lady and he was a prince, their bond was stronger than those who are wedded."**_

"Legolas, Mankoi naa lle sinome? (Why are you here, Legolas?" She spoke for the first time this morning. They both were hiking through the green, rolling hills, heading towards Bree. And he followed beside her, never once showing a sign of desertion or capturing the stubborn woman. He just humbly joined in her journey, although never knowing her true plans. As far as he knew, she was going to stay in Bree, possibly meeting with her adopted brother, Aragorn, known as Strider in these parts.

"To keep an eye on you."

"On me?" She exclaimed in a state of anger. Nothing was said further until they saw the gates of Bree Town. "So, what are you doing in Bree?" He asked her as they passed through the opened gates. The sounds of laughter echoed off the buildings and the scent of sundry of food attracted the young elf. She had eaten nothing but lembas during her whole journey. Even though it was uncommon for an elf to eat meat, that was what Thanrien was striving for.

They entered the Prancing Pony, a popular inn in Bree, and sat down at a corner table. She wore a hood while the male elf sat comfortably in the open. He questioned by she was wearing such a dark cloak, but decided to keep it to himself. _'Maybe she's not just travelling to Bree.'_ He though to himself, careful to keep his eyes from locking onto her red orbs.

_**"She had a way of reading minds and predicting their movements. That's why she's such a great warrior. They say when her eyes flicker, her prey is instantly under her spell and he cannot look away from those fiery eyes. He is trapped in his own mind, opening it up for her to see. Suddenly, he will hear a shriek louder than thunder in his head, his ears bleeding. His eyes will roll to the back of his head, bleeding as he tries to escape the torture. And before long, he will drown in his own blood. A violent death without a movement from her."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG So many followers/viewers/favoriters! Thank you so much!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blogs on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com (Where Gamers Unite)  
aimforthehay . tumblr . com (Assassin's Bureau)**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

**P.S. I'm typing this on my phone and it's acting stupid (fanfiction shohld make an app [unless I'm completely stupid and they do]) so I apologize beforehand if there are any mistakes. Just message me if you do so I can fix it. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

Once her stomach was satisfied and her ears tired of listening to drunk men ramble on about their war stories, which were more like lullabies to her, Thanrien left the Prancing Pony, along with her companion. Not once did he try to turn her around or convince her to go home, which surprised her since he was like her older brothers. Always trying to lead her the right way, do this do that. But not Legolas, he just quietly followed. She wanted to tell him where she was going so he could stop following, but in a way she enjoyed his company. He was quiet, but would talk until she was satisfied, he was gentle as well as graceful, and never has he seen a flaw in her unlike everyone else.

_**"She hid in the palace for centuries, never once showing her face to the outside world beyond the golden gates of Imladris. Only her people knew of her existence, and it took an incredible amount of time for them to accept her. Her red eyes outcasted her since childbirth, the only comfort she knew was her father and brothers."**_

Before the duo exited the gate, Legolas reached for her wrist through her cloak and pulled her away from the gate. She turned in disbelief, could he possibly holding her back with little resistance? "I now know of your plan. I'm sorry, Thanrien, but this is as far as you go." he stated, his once calm eyes were now ice blue and guarded. She was going no where. Even though shraw as one of the top warriors of her people, she was no match for Legolas. Not because of strength or agility, but ranking. He was a Prince, and she was a Lady. She was still loyal to Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and King Thranduil. She must obey the Prince, but there was no way she could go back. Since her departure, she did not have an episode or panic attack. She was strong once more, able to hold off the voices in her head.

"I am truly sorry, but you must come back."

"Legolas..." She whispered in the wind, turning her head away, starring off between the gates. She couldn't go back. No, she just couldn't. She neede to stay away from those she loved. "I can't. I'm a threat there. I'm better off outside, where I truly belong. I feel better, I can sense the trees, I can breathe the crisp air, I can feel the heat of fire."

"Your people need you."

"No, Legolas. They don't. They have my fath-"

"And when he leaves?"

"My brother's will take his place." She groaned, remembering the conversation with her father on a late night.

•••

_"My dear daughter, so young, so strong. Why are you up so late?" He spoke gently, sitting down on the edge of her bed, his hand rested on hers. _

_"I sense there's something in the wind." She spoke tiredly. Her day before consisted of sparring, conditioning, and teachings of herbs. Her eyes were red from exhaustion, and yet she couldn't find it in her heart to sleep. _

_"It's just me and you, my elfing." He smiled to her. She smiled back, almost letting out a giggle._

_"Arwen is the elfling. Haven't you forgotten, I'm four centuries old."_

_"No, four centuries young. You have a long time before you become even close to old." A hint of humor in his fatherly voice. They both shared a hearty laugh until his daughter quieted down, her red orbs glowing bright with questions. "Father, if I ask you a question, will you answer it?"_

_"I'll kecal talking until you're satisfied."_

_"Thranduil said he would look after me, like a god-father after you and grandma leave to be with mom. Is that true?"_

_"Aye, my precious daughter. But it won't be for another century or two. And in that time, I will be by your side."_

_"Why are you leaving?" She muttered, more to herself than to her father. But nothertheless, he answered. _

_"Because, my dear, when that day comes, you will not need me by your side. You will be strong enough to take care of your people."_

_"But father, I will always need you. You can't leave."_

_"Hush, my daughter. Now rest, you need your sleep."_

_•••_

"Thanrien." A masculine voice called to her, but she was unable to hear it. She hear the voices again, calling her to Modor's Black Gates. She heard the screetches of the Nazgul calling for her. Her old wound began to burn with fire, like her last episode. She gripped it to ease the pain, but surprised to feed warm liquid. Looking down, she noticed her hands were stained with blood. Her blood. She came to the realization that the screams were not just in her head. The Nagulz were coming.

"Legolas!" She screamed, her ears ringing from the screams. She could feel them coming, the darkness trying to seep into her mind. But she refused to allow then in, keeping her sanity.

Before she finished gasping for air, her companion was by her side, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't collapse. "You're bleeding." He said with shock. He didn't see anyone around them not hear the whisper of an arrow. Fortunately, she wasn't in a lot of pain or losing a large amount of blood, but she needed to be treated, and fast. "... They're coming..." She choked out, her condition worsening.

She began to breathe harder as more and more blood pooled out of her torso. She winced at the loud shrieks in her mind. She became disoriented, if it wasn't for Legolas, she would have collapsed on the ground. "We... Need to go... Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blogs on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com (Where Gamers Unite)  
aimforthehay . tumblr . com (Assassin's Bureau)**

**IG: kelleighlizz  
IG: confessionsofgaming (new page)  
IG: elves_of_middle_earth (new LOTR page)**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

**P.S. I'm typing this on my phone and it's acting stupid (fanfiction should make an app [unless I'm completely stupid and they do]) so I apologize beforehand if there are any mistakes. Just message me if you do so I can fix it. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

**"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, thank you for your generosity. I'm positive combining our lands after our departure will bring our kin together once more."**

**"We will gladly give our lands to our granddaughter. Our lands will become a kingdom, side-by-side with Mirkwood."**

**"You're right, Celeborn. And maybe, just maybe, the King of the Woodland Realm will answer to her calls."**

**"No doubt. You almost forget he is like a second father to your daughter. I am sure his eyes will watch from afar. But, have you discussed such matter to her? She will not enjoy the late news."**

**"I have not. I planned on making the announcement during last night's dinner."**

**"She's gone."**

**"Y-Yes, Lady Galadriel. She disappeared at some time during the night. But there is no worry. The prince himself went after her, I'm sure she'll be home within the week."**

**"You cannot be so sure. Thranduil's son is very powerful, but Thanrien is stubborn. She would not change her mind so easily."**

**"I have faith in the boy. He's proven to be a strong warrior."**

* * *

**A few days later**

She squeezed her bloody tunic, trying to ease the pain, but it just worse and worse. The closer they came, the more she bleed. Her companion supported her weight, his eyes cold blue, full of worry and confusion. He knew her all too well to know she was in serious pain, but why? What would cause such a fighter so much pain?

She wondered herself if it was just another episode. She wondered if she'll wake up in her room, her father pressing a damp rag on her forehead.

But she didn't. She didn't wake up. She still felt the blood oozing through her fingers. She leaned up against Legolas, who was bringing her back to the Prancing Pony to get her somewhere safe. Her feet started shuffling and dragging as her frowns became more like screams of agony. "Just hold on, Thanrien." He whispered to her, hoping she would calm down but it did no such thing. She grabbed his forearm, trying to reduce the pain as she let out a quaking scream, and then he senses it. "Nazguls..." He was too far from the inn, there was no way they would make it before the Black Riders attacked. 'Are they after her?' He thought to himself before the woman in his arms collapsed from shock. Before she hit the ground, he swooped her in his arms, holding her unconscious body close to his.

It pained him to see his close friend like this; blood gushing from her torso, her face showing no signs of life. He hurried down the alleyways, avoiding the main roads. He wanted to stop and fight the beasts, but there was no way. Not with her injured in his arms. He signed, trying to clear his thoughts as he sprinted down another alleyway. Maybe if he could make it to the shadows, they would be safe. It was a risk, but he needed to get out of sight.

Once he believed he was safe, he pressed his back against the stone wall, holding the unconscious elf even closer. One of his hands was close to his dagger's hilt, his finger grazing over it. His pointed ears twitched, blocking out the screams of the town and focusing on the black horses' steps. They were getting close, too close for comfort. The girl started to moan in her slumber, making too much noise. He apologized and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. His heart was racing as the horses' galloping stopped. He could hear the Black Riders hop off their steeds, just on the other side of the stone wall. Legolas's breathing stopped completely and his hands became sweaty. Did he lay Thanrien down and grab his weapons, or does he stay still? The metal boots clambered against the stone path, his stretches calling out to the maiden. She replied with another groan as Legolas's hand tightened, trying to quiet her. The bleeding continued vigorously, showing no signs of stopping. Her porcelain face started to pale like a ghost and her body kept going limp, becoming dead weight.

The footsteps came closer and closer...

**•••**

_**"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo (A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting)"**_

_**The young maiden opened her eyes, light almost blinding her. She shielded her eyes with her hand, glancing around. She was... on a mountain, tucked into a lounging couch with an arc overhead. 'Where am I?' She pondered. As if able to hear the maiden's thoughts, a gently voice responded. **_

_**"Mela en' coiamin, relax. You're safe." The woman was a silhouette, but Thanrien could almost see her face. **_

_**•••**_

"M-mother...?"

"Arwenamin, Quel amrun (Good morning, my lady.) Sut naa lle? (How are you doing?)"

The young elf rolled to her side to prop herself up, but instead she hissed in pain. "I would like some wine." Humor shot through her voice, collapsing back on the bed. She could feel her chest tightening in pain as she winced. Her companion rose to his feet, slowly making his way towards her bed.

"Where are we?"

"The Prancing Pony. Amin dele ten' Lle (I am worried about you)." He moved her collar to the side a bit so he could see her bandages he wrapped around her torso. It was stained in crimson blood, but fortunately the bleeding stopped unless she moved, in which she did. She jerked up, trying to hop out of bed, but to only be held down by a pair of stronger hands. "A! Tanya awra! (Ah! That hurt!)"

"Lle maa n'quel (You look bad). You need to rest."

"Legolas, I'm fine."

"No you're not! You were unconscious for several hours, bleeding half to death! I know you're not fine. Look at you, any movement you make and you start bleeding again. I'm sorry, Thanrien, but I'm taking you back to Imladris even if I have to bind you and carry you back myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. I had a major essay due so I wasn't exactly interested in writing. But I'm back. (For now) But hey, 11 more days until im the big 1-8!

NEWS! On April 23-26 (my spring break) I will not be updating because the senior class is going to Disneyland! (Yay didneyland!)

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
Kelleighlizz**

**Follow my blogs on Tumblr! (link in bio)**

**confessionsofgaming . tumblr. com (Where Gamers Unite)  
aimforthehay . tumblr . com (Assassin's Bureau)**

**IG: kelleighlizz  
IG: confessionsofgaming (new page)  
IG: elves_of_middle_earth (new LOTR page)**

**WARNING: I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**"As her father and lord, I refuse to allow her to do this."**

**"We do not need your approval. Celeborn and my vote out match yours."**

**"She is my daughter."**

**"She is also a warrior. She's old enough to make her own decisions."**

**"I do not think she would agree to such measures."**

**"To sacrifice herself to save the world, her home, her family. I think she will. She's the only one who can make it there. She's the only one who can breathe the poison and survive."**

**"But... Lady Galadriel's prediction..."**

**"All things require sacrifice."**

**"I- I cannot let her go. Arwen is coming to and end. I cannot lose another child."**

**"If Thanrien is able to save Middle-Earth, Arwen will live. She will sacrifice herself for her sister. She will die a hero, the greatest reward."**

**"And what about your son? He fancies her, no? He will stop her. And if she dies, Thranduil, your son will understand your pain. He will wander the lands, lost to us. He will feel nothing but sorrow and hatred for you. Do you want him to know what it's like losing something so precious?"**

**"... like I said before, all things require sacrifice. Legolas will learn to grieve and move on. The question is, will you, Elrond?"**

**"At least allow me to speak with her mother before any decision is made. The Lady must know her daughter's fate."**

**"A parent should never have to bury their child. But, Elrond, there is no time. Sauron rises once more, and all hope and faith rests upon Thanrien's shoulders."**

**•••**

"You're out of bed early."

"If you're trying to stop me, it won't work. I've made up my mind."

"Thanrien, I understand wh-"

"No! No, you don't! These eyes... everybody fears me. And they should..." The young elf turned her back away from her companion, her eyes swelling up from exhaustion and anger. She was a monster and she knew it. She was born to satisfy the needs of the Dark Lord. She could never be pure, taking on the life of a noblewoman.

"Than... I... I have no place to say this but your sister... she's dying. That's why your - our fathers want you home. If this darkness grows any stronger, Arwen will die. Your father will die. Everyone you've loved will die. You will become a slave to Sauron. And soon, you will forget your own face. Is that what you want? To be Suaron's greatest prize?"

The dark-haired elf turned around, facing her friend. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a gentle waterfall. She knew this, deep down she did, but she couldn't bring it upon her self to know such a thing. She wanted to live in her fantasy world; surrounded by her brothers and sister, her mother and father, her husband and children. She would never have to pick up a blade again, let alone stare at her crimson eyes. She wanted to live in harmony where the trees whispered to her, the wind making the leaves dance in the air. But beneath her finger, everything was crumbling. Trees where being burned down, Orcs marched the lands, killing innocents, her sister laying in her death-bed.

"I can't go back now, Legolas..."

"Leaving Middle-Earth will not fix your problems. You will dwell in the shadows, knowing that everyone you loved died because of your greed." She never heard her friend speak so harsh before, which caused her mind to jolt. This couldn't be happening. She knew her sister was sick, but she thought going away would help.

"Thanrien, you must come back to us."

"Is everything you say true? Am I really the only one who can save us?"

"I give you my word, milady."

**•••**

**Months Later**

**_'She comes, but she hides in fear.'_**

**"Of course she's afraid, in my eyes she's still an elfling."**

**_'Let go of your worries, Elrond. Let her embrace destiny. Allow her to be proud of her accomplishments.'_**

**"Promise me her name will never be forgotten. Lady Galadriel, say that her spirit will linger within the trees."**

**_'Her story will become legend. Her name will be written in every story book. Her energy will live through the roots and so on.'_**

**•••**

"We have been waiting for you, young Thanrien, Daughter of Lord Elrond, Lady of Imladris."

"I answer to your summoning only because I realize what our world has become." She took several steps towards the High elves; her father, her grandmother and grandfather, and her god-father. She took a knee, a warrior's respect, before raising back up, her armor sparkling in the moonlight.

"The trees are dying, the light is fading, and you, my child, are the bridge between light and darkness. You are both sides of the same coin, the bearer of our world."

Legolas moved from behind her to stand beside his king. For the first time, Thanrien saw her old friend take his place as Prince of the Woodland Realm, but today it was irrelevant. She stood before the Lords and King to discuss matters as if the world was coming to an end.

"Sauron h-"

"Has showed himself to us. That I understand. But his physical form is still destroyed. He cannot leave Mordor, so why should we bear arms and fight? He is no threat."

King Thranduil took a step forward, his face showed no sign of emotion as he spoke. "You are right. However, the One Ring has been discovered once more. A hobbit, by the name of Bilbo Baggins now possesses the ring. Sauron knows this, and the rings calls to its master."

"A hobbit? The ring is in the Shire? How does this have anything to do with me?"

"My daughter." Lord Elrond finally spoke, approaching his oldest daughter with sorrow in his eyes. "You have special blood. Sauron cannot harm you. You can breathe the poison air without being affected. You can walk right past the Orcs with ease. Your skin cannot be burned from the fiery pits. Your... eyes... can guide you through Mordor, into Mount Doom where you can destroy the ring and end this nightmare."

Thanrien huffed in humor, looking at each of her kin. Their faces were pale, full of pain just like her father's. "Wait. You want me to take the ring of a hobbit and destroy it in Mount Doom? What's the catch?"

"Sauron's power ruins in you and your mother's veins. This is why you are so powerful."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, father."

"With Sauron destroyed, you and Lady Celebrían's physical bodies will be destroyed." Thanrien answered for Elrond. Legolas's eyes snapped toward his father in disbelief. "That was not apart of the plan!" He protested. He turned to face his father, standing as tall as possible, ready to challenge him. "You said she would return without a scratch."

"My son, all thing require sacrifice."

"Then I'm going too!"

"Legolas, no." Everyone quieted down and faced the young elf. She rose her chin high with honor of a warrior. "I will accept this mission."


End file.
